The Lonely Traveller
by rosej.black
Summary: So this is a Skulduggery fanfic with the added charcter of Rose Smith. This is not according to any books after dark days so no tanith running around crazy :/ *sigh* makes my heart bleed anyway please read and enjoy :
1. Behind me

ok so I know this is short and the next couple of chapters are short too. Yeayh but ill only upload more if i feel wanted k? so please review and i dont mind helpful criticism :)

* * *

><p>I stared out my bedroom window. There was a storm out and it was sort of mesmerizing to watch the raindrops racing down the window pane. I noticed a Bentley r-type continental pull outside the house across the road. Weird nobody who lives round here would own Bentleys; they wouldn't even know anyone who would. Anyway it's no concern of mine.<p>

I live in a house on "the wrong side of the tracks," one might say. The thing people don't know is that I have converted the whole top floor into a bedroom and ensuite. Jealous much? Sorry, I know some people haven't been as conveniently set up for life as I have. I mean not everyone has £6 million given to them by a relative they didn't even know existed. Anyway you'll here more about me later. This is the story of how I entered Skulduggery Pleasant life and please enjoy the rest.

I pulled myself away from the window. I looked around the huge room. It was full of furniture but no memories, it was covered in mess but totally empty. God I'm lonely, time to let the lonely chocolate in the fridge meet my lonely stomach.

I was halfway to the fridge when I heard a gunshot nearby. That shouldn't be unusual around here but it was. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled something that only happened when somebody needed my help. I ran to the window and seen a flame in the window of the house across the road.

I opened my window and leaped out. God, I hope no one seen that. Ow, that was more painful than it used to be. The house across the road is now quiet, which is worrying. I run across the road and break the door down. Well, thats what I was planning to do but the door was left ajar, which was even more worrying. Inside the house you can tell that there was an obvious struggle. There are things out of their places and tables turned over and broken. I walk down the hall a few more steps. I can't hear or see anyone but,suddenly, i can sense someone right behind me...


	2. The sidekick

I turn around to see someone I never thought I would. Someone I have dreamt about. Someone who cannot exist, but does. I see a dead man walking.

I see Skulduggery Pleasant.

And I feel something that I haven't felt in so long. Bubbles of excitement are rising in my body. And I do something I haven't done in a long time.

A huge smile spreads across my face. I jump up and hug the great skeleton detective. This has taken him by so much surprise that he just stands there motionless. I suddenly realise what I am doing and leap away from him. I start to blush. This wasn't exactly the way I had imagined meeting him. I imagined something more dignified.

"Sorry," I mumble.

Just then I notice his sidekick watching us from behind a door. She doesn't see me watching her. So I do something I really shouldn't. I teleport to right behind her. Then I tap her on the shoulder.

She screams and I teleport back to beside Skulduggery. He steps away from me in shock.

And that is the moment when I realise what I've done.

I curse under my breath.

"You know, I might just leave now," I say as I head toward the door.

"We need to talk," Skulduggery says as his sidekick- I refuse to call her his partner- walks into, the hallway.

I turn to look at him. If he had a face I cannot imagine what its expression would be. So I reach out and hold his hand. I imagine him alive and just for a moment he looks it. But of course I cannot reverse the effects of death. Believe me, I've tried. The sidekick annoyingly screams again. I just got to see Skulduggery's expression for a moment. It was a mix between anxiety and awe. His eyes are brown. The same beautiful shade of brown as cola. Well you have to see them for yourself.

"I have to go," I say as I reach out to open the door. Instead of just walking over to my house I stand in the doorway and teleport away. I leave them both bewildered. Their expressions were quite funny actually.


	3. Power

This is just a little explanation of what my girl can do. A proper explanation will come later. I will write down the next five suggestions of what you want her other powers to be so please review :)

RPOV

* * *

><p>Ok so you may be a little confused about this story. This will be my first explanation of it. In this chapter i will tell you all about the magical powers I have. Lol this should be fun.<p>

In no particular order here they are.

1. Teleportation

I know in the books it says that Fletcher was the last Teleporter alive. But I wasn't a Teleporter at that stage. I only got that power recently.

2. The ability to see people as they were at the best stage in their life. That i was able to see what Skulduggery looked like before he died.

3. All elemental powers known to man apart from fire/tornado thing and the expansion of oxygen inside the brain. (Haven't met the guys who can do that yet

4. The ability to read minds

5. I can see the future when I need to stop it.

7. I can easily sense peoples true moods

8. I have super speed (lol)

9. Invisibility

10. Nobody can get into my mind without permission- mind reading etc

10-15? (your choice)


End file.
